


Secret Ingredient

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Food, Humor, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Jack makes Sam his famous omelet.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 50
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> Post series. Sam is in command of the _Hammond_.
> 
> Trope Bingo Round 15: Food & Cooking

Sam took a moment to reorient herself. It was always like this when she was back on Earth. Her bunk on the _Hammond_ , although functional, didn’t share the same luxuries as Jack’s California King Tempur-pedic mattress. She stretched languidly and reached over to Jack’s side of the bed. She frowned. Jack usually didn’t leave her to wake up alone, especially on one of her first days back. Ducking into the empty bathroom, she ran a hand through her hair, brushed her teeth, and pulled on one of Jack’s old hockey jerseys. His D.C. apartment was tiny, so there weren’t too many places he could be hiding. Rounding the corner of the short hallway that led to the kitchen and living area, she was greeted by the sight of Jack in his sleep shorts and t-shirt, chopping leeks?

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

She pinched his side. “Smartass.”

“Yes.”

Rolling her eyes, she surveyed the items arrayed on the counter. _Eggs, leeks—neatly chopped, toast, Monterey Jack cheese, her favorite, juice, coffee. Jack was cooking one of his famous omelets. But where was the beer?_

“Uh, Sam. It’s only 7am. But, if you really want a beer there should be one in the refrigerator.”

_Uh, oh. Did I say that out loud?_

“Yes, you did.” Jack’s look went from amused to mildly concerned.

Sam waved it off. “On the _Hammond_ , I sometimes talk to you.” At his raised eyebrow, she added, “when I’m alone!”

He leaned over and kissed her. “I miss you too.”

She was glad that she had been pouring her second cup of coffee and that Jack didn’t see her shocked expression as it would have crushed him. He didn’t often talk about feelings, but when he did, oh, boy. Sam set the mug down on the counter and launched herself at the shocked man, crushing him in a hug,

She sighed as he pulled away.

He pointed at the skillet that was now steaming. “Sorry, I need to get these on the heat before the pan gets too hot.”

Leaning against the counter, she watched as he sautéed the leeks in butter and then folded in the eggs. Dividing the contents evenly over the toast, Jack carried the plates over to the dining nook.

Sam devoured her breakfast, amazed at how good it tasted. She didn’t think the man knew how to cook anything without beer. When she said as much, a hurt look crossed his face.

“Jack? What’s wrong? I was only teasing …”

He looked up with a gleam in his eye. “Did you really think all these years that my secret ingredient for my famous omelet was beer? I know I made them for you all when we were at my cabin.”

“I was too distracted by how sexy you looked in your jeans and that blue shirt. I didn’t really pay attention to what I was eating. I thought for sure everyone was going to notice me drooling over you.”

Jack barked out a laugh and patted her shoulder as he took their empty plates to the kitchen.

_Oh, he was so going to pay later._


End file.
